Cronicas de Noches Carmesi
by Kida D Eirhin
Summary: La vida de una chica, con una vida normal, cambia rotundamente al conocer a alguien muy particular


_Reencuentro en las sombras_

**_Noches Crónicas de Carmesí_**

__La tarde se estaba poniendo muy fría, y el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes, esa imagen me ofrecía el gigantesco ventanal que había junto a la mesa de trabajo. Seguramente comenzaría a llover muy pronto, sin embargo dentro de la biblioteca me sentía cálida, aunque no era de consuelo, ya que el tener que ir de pasillo en pasillo, buscando algunos textos para mi trabajo, de arte en el que necesitaba algunos esquemas de dibujo, y el subir y bajar las escaleritas corredizas para alcanzar los textos que estaban más arriba, estaban matándome, mis amigos ya se habían ido al bar, estarían esperándome ahí, celebraríamos el cumpleaños de Clover, una amiga nuestra, y como coincidía con el fin de semana lo planeamos todo y quedamos en al bar que tanto me gustaba. Estaba tan sumida en mi trabajo y en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, y que había comenzado a llover, así que, regrese los libros a las estanterías, guarde mi trabajo en mi casillero y abandone el establecimiento, la gente iba de un lado a otro, ya que estaban volviendo de sus trabajos, las tiendas estaban empezando a cerrar y la gente en las calles comenzaba a disminuir, así que decidí caminar hasta el local en que estaban mis compañeros. No era una lluvia que empapara hasta los huesos por eso quise caminar, además quería tomar un poco de aire, me sentía sofocada en esa biblioteca, y mi cuerpo me pedía un descanso, pero no podía faltar al encuentro que habíamos planeado durante la semana.__

_ _Me encontraba lejos del bar así que tardaría una hora aproximadamente para llegar, y ese tiempo lo estaría aprovechando para despejar un poco mi mente, ya que hoy desperté un poco extraña, como si mi cuerpo me advirtiera de algo, peligroso, sin embargo no había pasado nada como para preocuparme, pero el sentimiento seguía, y esa era la principal causa por la que me decidí a caminar bajo la lluvia. El sueño también me estaba ganando, había dormido muy poco durante la semana, ya que teníamos trabajos tras trabajos, y había soñado cosas muy raras, en la que el…aparecía una y otra vez, no sé qué diablos me pasa, desde que comencé a tener esos sueños con el que no he estado tranquila, se fue, y sin siquiera decirme… ¿porque estoy pensando en esto justo ahora? Cerré los ojos un momento, para tranquilizarme y los volví a abrir para continuar con mi camino. Pero porque ese viejo recuerdo quiere volver, no lo entiendo…intento reprimirlo, pero me está costando trabajo__

_ _Y por alguna extraña razón me siento, tan desconcentrada, es como si aquel recuerdo del que hubiera querido olvidarme, resonara desesperadamente en mi inconsciencia, sin embargo me resisto a que suceda y haga que duela mi corazón, porque a pesar de que ha pasado algún tiempo, ese recuerdo no quiere desaparecer.__

__Temnota…pienso, que sus brillantes luces, intentan iluminar mi andar, pero es imposible, porque él, desapareció de mi vida sin siquiera decirme, acaso hice algo que le molestara?…No, solo fui un juguete, un juguete que un día ya no le sirvió, y se deshizo de mí, siempre era lo mismo ,esas veces en que me hacía perder el control, internamente, y que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que me provocaban sus gestos…Pero lo admito, me gustaba eso, me gustaba sentirlo junto a mi acariciándome, justo como esta lluvia lo hace ahora, pues es tan fría como tus manos , me recuerda a ti.__

__¿Qué hare…? Esta oscura y lluviosa noche, me recuerda a ti, a quien quise tanto…y ahora me pregunto, ¿debí entregarte todo de mí? ¿Qué pasó por tu mente y que sintió tu corazón? Son preguntas que solo tú puedes contestar.__

__Como quisiera ser de entre toda esa gente, que vive despreocupa, y feliz, ser una más que solo se ocupara de estudiar y conseguir un buen trabajo, una chica que, no volviera a sentir una emoción jamás…Comencé a apurar el paso, la lluvia estaba volviéndose más copiosa, y fue que mi teléfono móvil sonó.__

__-Darcy?- me sorprendió un poco, la llamada de Darcy. Sin embargo, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, ya que cuando conteste, oía risas y música.__

__-Shizu…estamos esperándote, ¿dónde estás…?- oía su voz, pero por más que quisiera, su rostro se dibujaba en mi mente, con mucha claridad.__

__Era cierto, con los compañeros del departamento de Arte, habíamos acordado, salir a divertirnos, y como era viernes, no habría problemas. Accedí a asistir, solo porque…quiero de una vez sacarlo de mi corazón.__

__-Estoy cerca…no tardó en llegar…-la llamada se cortó, la batería estaba vacía, y frio empezaba a sentirse, no hay nadie en las calles de la cuidad a estas horas, y es lógico. Nadie quería empaparse de esta lluvia que no para de recordarme a él, a Alex.__

__Un rayo de luz, seguido de un fuerte estruendo, hizo, que me quedara por unos segundos, totalmente paralizada, era el miedo más grande que tenía, los relámpagos.__

__Cuando logre reaccionar otra vez, corrí hasta el bar que tanto me gustaba, seguramente al llegar, el miedo que sentía, se disiparía, a veces pienso que me comporto como una niña…ya que siempre que eran días de lluvia, y resonaban los relámpagos, me aferraba a…a Alexander, me sentía segura con él, era como mi escudo, que me protegía de cualquier suceso, y sus manos abrazándome…ahora que lo pienso, sus manos siempre eran frías, nunca entendí el porqué, sin embargo era un frio aceptable, agradable a mis sentidos.__

__Llegue a la puerta del bar donde mis compañeros de la universidad me esperaban, me detuve solo para recuperar el aliento, y esa neblina que salía de mi boca me indicaba cuan empapada estaba, sin embargo no era impedimento para entrar. Cuando mi respiración regreso a la normalidad, empuje con cuidado la puerta de cristal, y entre.__

__No había cambiado en nada aquel acogedor lugar, ahí estaban las mesas, la barra y los cómodos sillones, repletos de gente disfrutando que comenzaba el fin de semana, era obvio que la lluvia no les impedía divertirse. Mire alrededor, y vi a Darcy, que me hacía señas con su mano para acercarme, cruce la sala, y me senté.__

__Estos-toda empapada ... - me DIJO Darcy.__

__-Llueve a mares afuera…es por eso…-__

__Darcy se quitó su chaqueta y me la dio para cubrirme, no sin antes llamar a una de las chicas que atendían el local, y como Darcy era muy amigo del dueño, le pidió a la chica que me consiguiera una toalla.__

__-Si señor…- dijo la chica, e hizo un gesto para que ambos la siguiéramos__

__Cuando, estuve en la administración, Darcy, le explico la situación al dueño,__

__-Tengo algunas prendas de mi hermana, tal vez le queden…- dijo el hombre, y ordeno a su trabajadora que, me llevara hasta una de las salas que tenían para descansar.__

__-Te esperamos abajo Shizu no tardes…- me dio la espalda y salió de la sala.__

__Mientras me quitaba mi ropa mojada, volví a pensar en él, en las veces que me hacía estremecer, y me arrancada suaves sonidos de placer…de manera inconsciente. Pero eso era ya parte del pasado. Tras unos minutos me quite la ropa y me puse la que estaba seca. Era perfecta para mí, de mi talla…y tras estar lista abandone la sala y salí al pasillo que daba a la pista de baile y a las mesas.__

__La puerta del bar se abría una y otra vez, gente que entraba o salía, del local, comenzaba a fastidiarme, me entraron unas ganas locas de largarme ni yo sabía por qué. Era un sentimiento extraño…__

__Mis amigos, ya estaban con varias copas de más, así que me senté, algo me decían pero yo no les oía, estaba con la mente en otra parte…solo reaccione, cuando Darcy, me levanto de mi silla, para bailar con él, entonces decidí seguirles el juego. Había comenzado a divertirme, y relajarme un poco, cuando de pronto Dary, me tomo por la cintura, aferrándome a él, y robándome un beso, que no me esperaba. Fui consciente de que todos nos miraban. Intente soltarme, pero no pude…lo intente de nuevo, esta vez empujándolo con fuerza, para que no solo se apartara de mi boca sino también de mi cuerpo, en el intento de soltarme, tropecé un poco, y choque con alguien que bailaba justo detrás de mí. Hice una reverencia a esa persona al tiempo en que me disculpaba:__

__-Lo siento mucho, estaba bailando, y…de repente tropecé… por favor acepte mis disculpas…- levante la mirada y lo que vi ante mí me dejo sin respiración.__

__No logro imaginar mi rostro de sorpresa que he de tener este momento, pero su mirada…esa mirada que me enloquecía y me hacía temblar, hacía que quisiera tirar todo este rencor a la basura…y sentirlo junto a mi sentir esas frías manos que tanto quise, pero no, debía mantenerme firme, no me dejaría envolver por esa mirada jamás, eso no volvería a pasar…aunque mi corazón dijera una cosa, mi mente decía otra.__

__Un joven lo acompañaba, alguien a quien no conozco, lo miraba fijamente, fue entonces que Alexander, tomo al joven acompañante del rostro, y lo beso apasionadamente, me perturbe por un momento, no supe que hacer, no podía estar pasando esto justo en un lugar que me hacía tan feliz. Sin embargo, no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero en su mirada denote una leve sombra del Alexander del que alguna vez me enamore.__

__¿Ya no me quiere verdad? Nunca me quiso sino no habría besado a ese joven, que parecía estar feliz de que Alexander lo besara, sentía un dolor en el pecho, y el recuerdo del que había querido olvidarme, se liberó con todas sus fuerzas, todos los momentos que habíamos vivido, se paseaban por mi descontrolada mente, y mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar, estaba comenzando a traicionarme mi propio sentimiento, ese sentimiento que quería dejar de sentir, volvía cada vez con más fuerza. Ya no oía la música, el shock me había paralizado algunos sentido, me pregunto que está pensando ahora No me dijo nada, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, y de haberlo hecho me hubiera ido de inmediato de allí, sin embargo, el tomo de la mano a su acompañante y abandonaron el bar de manera rápida y silenciosa.__

__Mis lágrimas nublaron mis ojos, me pregunto porque, porque yo Shizuru Coleriged, estaba poniéndome tan mal, por alguien que me había abandonado sin razón alguna…mis amigos se acercaron a ver que me pasaba, y aunque no dije nada, Darcy, me miraba desde detrás del resto del grupo, sabían que la fiesta había terminado.__

__No he dejado de temblar desde que nos vimos, y aunque han pasado unos minutos desde ese momento, sigo inquieta. No me había equivocado, por alguna razón esta noche era especial, y creo que encontrarme con él, era algo que no estaba en mis planes. También abandone el lugar, ni siquiera fui a recoger mi ropa que seguramente, ya estaría seca, y aun con mi vista nublada por las lágrimas, me aleje del bar dejando a mis amigos atrás, y esperando llegar pronto a mi casa.__

__-O-__

__Volver a esta ciudad era algo que no llenaba mis expectativas, que en realidad abría viejas heridas, y que removería algunos recuerdos que hubiese preferido mantener enterrados, pues yo sé que no me has olvidado, lo siento y puede sonar presuntuosos, pero sé que aun permanezco en tus pensamientos alimentando el rencor de tu atormentada alma.__

__Es una noche algo extraña, no sé si será porque no quiero bajar del avión, o porque Milosh se encuentra especialmente silencioso en esta velada ,tal vez conozca la naturaleza de los acontecimientos pasados o solo es coincidencia pues volar nunca ha sido de su total agradado, mas no tenía ganas de entablar conversación con él, es tan perspicaz que con solo escucharme hablar sacaría conclusiones, y se daría cuenta que algo pasa y no quería quedar en evidencia demostrándole que puedo ser algo infantil a veces. El invierno llama a la nostalgia, y el solo mirar a la gente a lo lejos abrigadas y de la mano sin preocupaciones era algo sin sentido para mí, y sentí Su mirada en calma, es tan profunda como el océano y tan serena que me provoca sumergirme en ella, Milosh ,Milosh mi querido Milosh tu mente es un laberinto donde me fascina extraviarme y posar mi cabeza, en sus piernas encuentro la paz que no tengo hace algunos años y te rozo la mejilla para que me acaricies en silencio "…todo estará bien mi señor …" era todo lo que quería escuchar.__

__Pero cada segundo que demorábamos en bajar acrecentaba la ansiedad de estar en este lugar, lamentándome de haber venido nuevamente a la cuna de un pasado pisado, y de no ser por…por ella maldita sea jama hubiese pisado estas tierras por mi cuenta…solo quiero…solo quiero...Ahhh…solo quiero verla.__

__Al bajar del avión nos esperaba un automóvil negro y una cara familiar se hizo presente, mi maestra, mi mentora, mi madre en la no vida, Hatsumomo, ella quien no me abandono a pesar de todo, aunque ella no me hubiese convertido estuvo ahí para mí, tenía que devolverle la mano esta vez ,y ese era el motivo por el cual había regresado a la ciudad de Temnota un lugar que preferiría haber olvidado ,del cual no ha salido más que experiencias retorcidas y de baja calaña ,de donde saliste tu …__

__Mientras viajábamos en silencio miraba por la ventana, volvía a reencontrarme con esos lugares en los que pasábamos alocadas noches, que fueron testigo de cosas que la luna guarda con recelo, que le ordene callar para siempre ,en este instante un aura sombría me sonsaco de mi estado de semi sopor ,era mi lindo milosh que insistente mente miraba a mi maestra sin sacarle la vista de encima y ella le respondía de la misma manera aún más desafiante esperando que saliera alguna palabra de aquella deliciosa boca para tratarle como la peor basura del mundo, más al sentir mi mano en muslo su tención bajo de modo considerable y más al sentir mis labios en su cuello ,bajo la guardia totalmente ,mi maestra nos observaba complacida por aquel espectáculo ,y milosh se convirtió nuevamente en mi muñeco predilecto para saciar mi nervios y mi sed .__

__Al llegar a la casa de mi maestra, la seguí para entrar en una sala para hablar en privado, Milosh entendió de inmediato que debía quedarse en la sala de estar a esperar que saliera. Mientras tanto hablaba con Hatsu-sama. Milosh inspeccionaba la sala, había muebles bellos y tapices estilo oriental japonés, pero algo llamo enormemente su atención algo que desencajaba totalmente de la decoración asiática y lentamente comenzó a acercarse mirando detenidamente la imagen plasmada en un retrato más menos del año 1850, donde aparecía yo, su señor Alexander Saint Clair y la mujer que me recibió hoy, Hatsumomo Okade.__

__Milosh ignoraba gran parte de mi pasado y cada vez que hacía preguntas yo le desviaba las respuestas, no me apetecía mostrarme vulnerable ante él, era una delicia poseerle que mi gusto por tenerle siempre bajo mi control se hacía cada vez más insistente y necesario, es así como después de unos cuantos minutos aparecí por la puerta de la sala privada y tomando a Milosh por el brazo salimos de la casa, Milosh siempre mirando aquella pintura y yo me dio tirándole de la manga salíamos a prisa hasta que le pregunte si estaba bien ,el respondió con un movimiento de cabeza que se encontraba bien ,pero siento que no era del todo cierto, desapareciendo en el auto nuevamente .__

__En el auto Milosh seguía silencioso, pensé que al estar a solas con migo se comportaría como de costumbre, o por lo menos se relajaría, hasta que de pronto dijo con un tono de enorme seriedad,__

__-¿ella es tu amante en esta ciudad?-__

__¡A! era eso lo que te mantenía en ese estado de zombi.__

__AJAJAJJAJA reí algunos segundos y luego pare pues me miraba tan fijamente que me comenzaba a irritar y dije:__

__-no, ella es…mi maestra…es quien me enseño a moverme en este mundo cuando un vampiro desalmado me abandono luego de haberme convertido en esto-__

__Y recordé el momento, los recuerdos remolinos de escenas en mi interior y mirando mis manos horrorizado por ver lo que soy, di un golpe en el asiento del auto, y Milosh me tomo de las manos y dijo con esa voz que me mata cada vez que hace algo mal:__

__Perdóname-mi señor, creemos que te pondria malo que le hubieran preguntado de tu pasado son los tiempos en que usted Siento Conozco, todos sabemos que algo que usted y yo no soy nadie-__

__-¿No eres nada? Para otros no serás nada, para mi eres…eres. Tú eres mío –__

__Y Milosh se sonrojó como un adolecente, que gracias me causaba eso cada vez que le decía cosas así y yo también me sentía raro, pero su cara me decía perdón a gritos a sí que solo me restaba hacer algo para que no siguiera sintiéndose culpable lo atraje hacia mí y tomándolo entre mis brazos le bese directamente, él no se resistió ni un segundo…al parecer esperaba esto con más ansias que nadie y el latir de su corazón era tan fuerte que se confundía con la copiosa lluvia que caía en la ciudad, de pronto le deje pues ella nueva mente volvió a mi mente y sin darme cuenta tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspire , Milosh me miro con aires de desconcierto, y en un movimiento que no esperaba tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me beso en la frente__

__-…Ud. sabe que seré suyo cuando Ud. quiera...Ahora vamos a casa…__

__En unos minutos estábamos en casa ,no era el apartamento de antes pues no quería encontrarme con ella si es que aún vivía en esta ciudad, pues por lo que recuerdo y que es bastante estudiaba arte ,tal vez ya era famosa, y tenía familia ,hijos ahh… te sacare de mi mente como sea. Avisé a Milosh que saldríamos por ahí y estaba dispuesto a tomar un baño cuando de pronto entra a mi habitación envuelto en una toalla y sin sus anteojos estaba listo para la ducha y yo dispuesto a regañarle pues me enfada mucho que entren sin avisar le mire de arriba abajo, pronto y mis ganas de tenerle volvieron otra vez así que tomándole por un brazo lo arroje a mi cama y llegando hasta el rápidamente le bese…y le bese hasta que…__

__Su rostro era tan perfecto, tan inexpresivo cuando consiente estaba, pero cuando yo le tocaba reaccionaba de tal forma que era innegable su placer, sus ojos espejos de todos sus sentidos, sus manos escultoras de lo prohibido, su alma arcilla que moldeo a mi antojo…en fin todo lo que quiero que sea es todo lo que él desea ser…solo para mí.__

__Después de haberme saciado de su cuerpo y también de su sangre, Milosh miraba hacia el techo inmutable, pensando tal vez en que esto que pasa cada vez que se me antoja es algo que durara eternamente, no lo sé, hace ya tanto que no soy un humano corriente que no sé qué pensaría si fuese el, en fin me levante y tome la toalla le dije a mi humano preferido que se fuese a arreglar y camine hacia la ducha sin esperar a que saliera de la habitación.__

__Unos minutos más tarde salimos de casa en silencio, ordenamos al chofer que nos llevara al antro más bohemio de la ciudad, él recomendó uno donde por lo general iban artistas, cantantes y gente del ambiente algo alternativo por así decirlo y accedimos a que nos levara a ese lugar ,aquel sitio no existía cuando yo vivía aquí y eso me hizo pensar en los años que habían pasado ,en todo caso no quedaba ya tiempo para lamentase era hora de divertirse y Milosh sonrió como leyéndome la mente.__

__El chofer nos indicó el lugar. Era moderno aunque aún no veíamos la mejor parte, la fauna humana que se encontraba ahí, chicos de todos los estilos, como una torre de babel moderna que albergaba visitantes de distintos mundillos, algo extravagante pero a la vez embriagante, como mi corazón de artista lo deseaba y sin más preámbulos entramos al lugar.__

__Era algo exuberante pero a la vez con bastante estilo, había mesas con sillones cómodos, una barra exquisitamente surtida y una pista de baila abarrotada de gente pululando como microbios danzarines, optamos por sentarnos en una de las mesa centrales así podíamos admirar el panorama más detalladamente ya que era algo digno de ver. La música era algo envolvente así que no podíamos chalas a gusto, además ya desde hace un buen rato Milosh no me dirigía la palabra quien sabe por qué la verdad nunca le tomaba importancia a sus arranques de autismos temporales ,me daban una gran jaqueca tratar de entenderlo aunque no dejaban de desconcertarme pues si venía a estos lugares no era precisamente por mi gusto personal sino para que no dejara de ser humano de golpe ,algo así como el fantasma de las navidades pasadas que le muestra a este pequeño aspirante a vampiro si le gusta más esta vida de jolgorio pasajero o la vida nocturna que a gritos pide, en fin se acercó una mesera por lo cierto muy guapa la chica con su botas de tacón y su vestidito de lolita que no dejo de llamar mi atención y hasta pensé en hincarle el diente pero aun no era el momento así que la deje pasar .para mí no pedí nada en cambio Milosh que no era de tragos fuertes pidió un whisky en las rocas y me sorprendió y le dije a la mesera que le trajera un coctel y se fue ,el chico me miro de tal forma que sentí que tenía un tigre encerrado dentro de él y que tal vez no podría controlar además quedo más molesto aun después de haberle negado el whisky, de pronto los gritos de unos chicos en la mesa de atrás que llamaban a la mesera que nos había atendido antes me llamaron la atención ,su alegría y ganas de beber eran propias de su edad pero se escuchaban tan alegres que no pude evitar mirarlos y me lleve una ingrata sorpresa.__

__En todo mis años de no muerto nunca pensé en la mala suerte o en las energías negativas, por amor a satán o quien sea como demonios se me ocurrió venir a este lugar, en que estaba yo pensando al venir a un antro tan concurrido sin que se me pasara por la cabeza la idea de verla tal vez por casualidad o por mala estrella, y tratando de demostrar normalidad gire mi cara nuevamente donde mi chico enojadizo sonriéndole despreocupado.__

__La verdad no sabía qué hacer si irme o quedarme, si me iba Milosh que era un genio en saber mi estado de ánimo con solo mirarme a los ojos lo notaria en un santiamén y si me quedaba sería una noche muy larga, por segunda vez en mi vida de no muerto estoy en una disyuntiva de la cual no puedo huir como en aquella ocasión cuando la deje sola en esta ciudad para que viviera su vida y no sufriera teniendo a una bestia como yo a su lado, pero en esa instancia era lo mejor para ambos.__

__De pronto una tema bastante sensual y movido comenzó a sonar en el antro, y los chicos de las mesa de atrás donde se encontraba ella salieron a la pista a bailar, por acto reflejo mire su danzar, y nuevamente me hipnotizaron sus movimientos como ya hace algunos años, sus gestos y sus sonrisa, esas ganas de vivir que no quise arrebatarle en aquella ocasión y que deje intactas en su mente y en su cuerpo, no podía dejar de observar cada detalle de ella en realidad había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña sino el de una mujer hermosa y sensual y que me atormentaba con cada segundo que pasaba ,no podía estar sucediendo ,estaba celoso del chico que la traía por la cintura y mis celos se hicieron evidentes pues Milosh se arrimó a mi aunque sin mucho resultado pues mi concentración era tal que ni eso logro sacarme de mi trance.__

__Sus movimientos comenzaron a alterar mi mente y mis ojos no podían despegarse de sus ojos, ¿qué es esto que siento otra vez? ¿Acaso aquella enfermedad llamada amor era más grave de lo que parecía?, sin duda alguna ya estaba otra vez en mi vida aunque no lo hubiese deseado.__

__-Alexander, mi señor ¿pasa algo malo? Dijo Milosh con voz de preocupación, y sin decirle nada lo saque a la pista de baile.__

__-pero señor, ¿no será algo extraño que nos vean bailando? Señor me lastima, ah, mi señor dígame…ahh y lo saque a la pista sin darme cuenta que estaba avergonzado, y le dije,__

__-acaso en Italia no hacíamos los mismo y nunca te importo el qué dirán, además te vez tan bello cuando te resistes a mí que más ganas me dan de tenerte, y en ese momento el tipo que acompañaba a mi antigua no…, conocida la beso sin previo aviso y ella al tratar de correrse choco con migo y unas dulces disculpas salieron de sus labios de rojo carmín.__

__Sus ojos como platos ,la respiración contenida ,los labios tembloroso y su tersa piel indicaban su sorpresa al verme ,y una vez más sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir aunque fuese solo en mi mente ,y esa sensación que quieres aprisionarla hacia mí se volvió insoportable que volteé hacia milo y con toda mis fuerzas lo bese ,para que quedara en claro que él era mío y que yo era suyo, la duda jamás se sembraría y ella quedaría segura de que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos, pero por cada besos que le daba a Milosh mi alma se quebraba como el hielo de mis venas, como una hoja de otoño arrastrada por un remolino.__

__Después ya no pude más, tenía una confusión enorme, sentía rabia y tristeza, mezclado con aquellas ganas de poseerlo todo y no tener nada, Milosh en cambio estaba feliz, ¿mis besos lo hacían sentirse bien? Y yo en cambio me sentía una basura por no amarle al cien por ciento, ¿soy acaso una bestia como me lo han repetido hasta el cansancio? Al parecer lo soy, soy una animal en celo que lo desea todo y a todos…y después de todo el show nos fuimos a casa pues, Milosh quería más de mí como nunca antes lo había pedido.__

__Nos vimos esa noche, nos reencontramos aquella fatal noche, mi suerte había cambiado, yo había cambiado, mi mundo con ella ya no existía pero aun así me seguía persiguiendo mi estigma que solo quería hundir en lo más profundo de mi memoria para siempre, tal como aquella vez, debía olvidar, con la sangre de otros, con el cuerpo de otro, con el alma de otro.__


End file.
